helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi
|Caption2 = |type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = ANGERME |album = |released = November 9, 2015 (Digital) November 11, 2015 November 23, 2015 (Event Vs) |format = CD, CD+DVD, Digital Download |length = 27:32 |genre = |label = |producer = |Last = Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally 19th Single (2015) |Next = }} Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi (出すぎた杭は打たれない／ドンデンガエシ／わたし; The Stake That Sticks Out Too Much Won't Get Hammered / Surprise Ending / Me), official English title being The Nail That Sticks Out Too Much Does Not Get Hammered Down / A Complete Turnover / I am., is ANGERME's 20th single. It was released November 11, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions includes 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (30 in total). "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" is the ending theme for FM-Iwate's radio show for November 2015, BSN's radio weekly tune from November 9 to November 15, 2015, and FM-NIIGATA and Toukai Radio's power-play song for November 2015.FM-Iwate: "アンジュルム「出すぎた杭は打たれない」エフエム岩手「Posh!」(毎週月〜金 16:00〜18:55 O.A.)11月のエンディングテーマに決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-01. BSN: "アンジュルム「出すぎた杭は打たれない」が、BSN新潟放送の「ラジオウィークリーチューン」に決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-01. FM-Niigata: "アンジュルム「出すぎた杭は打たれない」FM-NIIGATA 11月のパワープレイに決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-01. Toukai Radio: "アンジュルム「出すぎた杭は打たれない」東海ラジオ11月のパワープレイに決定！！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-04. It is the last single to feature first generation member Fukuda Kanon. Tracklist CD #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Dondengaeshi #Watashi - Fukuda Kanon #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Instrumental) #Dondengaeshi (Instrumental) #Watashi (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Music Video) Limited Edition B #Dondengaeshi (Music Video) Limited Edition C #Watashi (Music Video) Event V "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Dondengaeshi" #Dondengaeshi (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Dondengaeshi (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Watashi" #Watashi (Close-up Ver.) #Watashi (Dance Shot Ver.) #Watashi (Jacket photoshoot, MV making of, offshot footage) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon (last single) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Single Information ;Desugita Kui wa Utarenai *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jirou, Uozumi Yuki *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko ;Dondengaeshi *Lyrics: Hoshibe Shou *Composition: Uchuu Kei *Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao, Sekiguchi Q Dai ;Watashi *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Composition: *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke Concert Performances ;Desugita Kui wa Utarenai *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Dondengaeshi *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Watashi *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon Promotion TV Performances * 2015.10.27 FULL CHORUS (Dondengaeshi) * 2015.10.30 The Girls Live (Desugita Kui wa Utarenai) * 2015.11.06 The Girls Live (Dondengaeshi) * 2015.11.08 MUSIC JAPAN (Desugita Kui wa Utarenai) Trivia *This is their first graduation single since Please Miniskirt Postwoman! and their first graduation single under their new name. *This is their first single to have a member from ANGERME write the lyrics to one of the songs. *This is their first single in which a member has a solo song as an A-side. *4th Generation member Kamikokuryo Moe was announced during the release event. *Every member recieved solo lines in Desugita Kui wa Utarenai. *Aikawa Maho is the only member to not have a solo line in Dondengaeshi. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |November |9 |41,506 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-11/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 42,229* Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="20" |Japan |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center"|12 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=11&day=23 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center"|3 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=11&day=23 |- |TBSCDTV | align="center"|2 | align="center"|http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song29456.html |- |Music Station (CD Single Ranking) | align="center"|9 | align="center"|http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0533/info.html |} Additional Videos アンジュルム「出すぎた杭は打たれない」弾いてみた 魚住有希(LoVendoЯ) | ANGERME's Desugita Kui wa Utarenai played by its composer Uozumi Yuki References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Announcements: Single Announcement, Release Date Changes, Title Announcement and Songwriter Information, Event Vs *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs